Kanto Adventure
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: After the battle in the valley, Naruto and Sasuke are washed away and saved by a mysterious creature. It takes them far away from their homeland, across the vast ocean and delivers them to the Kanto Region. Watch as our young heroes now start down a new path that will change their fate as shinobi. Pairings: Naruto/Janine. Rated M for adult violence, content, and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Naruto or to Pokémon. Both are the respective property of Kishimoto Masashi and Game Freak. This is a nonprofit story and meant only for entertainment. **

**A/N: I did it again people. I got another fanfiction out that didn't want to wait to get out of my dementia. Anyway, this is the result and let's see where it takes us. Hehehe! Our heroes will be thrust into a world unlike anything they've ever encountered and fate and hearts will be changed as a result. Just so you know the version of Pokémon that will be used in this fanfiction will be a cross from the manga and the actual gameplay...so don't expect Ash Ketchum in this...if you do and are disappointed and do want to read about him...find another fanfiction that has him. He will not be appearing in this.**

MOVING ON!

I have great news for all my readers and the reason why it has taken me so long to post something here on fanfiction. I started publishing my own work. You can find my first novel on Amazon Kindle "Autumn King". If anyone wishes to read it, check out the preview sample and see if you like it. I hope many of you will check it out and read it and tell your friends who also like my work about it. Thank you all! 

**NOW! Let's begin our new tale, shall we?**

**xXx**

**Fire and Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 1: Clashing Forces**

A thunderous clap of power slammed into each other as two opposing forces collided. One force was covered in a crimson cloak of raw, primal chakra where blonde-haired boy in an orange-clad jump suit roared with a ball of spiraling red chakra blazing in his right hand. Right across from him, flapping inhuman-like wings that eerily resembled webbed hands was a boy with greyish-blue hair and dark skin and a black cross tattoo painted on the center of his face was surrounded in a sphere of purplish-dark chakra. In his hand was a mass of blackish-white lightning crackling like the sound of a thousand birds. Both boys were flying at each other with their attacks pulling them closer, being drawn in like the polar opposite of a magnet.

They screamed each other's name, their voices roaring over the sound of the storm over their heads and their attacks connected. Instantly, the conflicting chakras clashed and surrounded them in a ball of darkness. Inside the black sphere, it was pure white and both boys had flashes of the times they shared, the bond that they had firmed that fate had tied around them. The blonde was starting to lose heart in the attack, not really wanting to due real harm to the strange, mutated boy, still seeing him as a comrade and a friend, but he pressed on with his attack as he needed to keep a promise he had made to another friend. The other boy while trying to put all his killing intent into making him finish off the blonde, some part of him made him hesitate and push his arm to the side, just enough to miss fatally piercing the boy's head.

The power they had put into their attacks finally overcame them both, knocking them out cold and sending them falling unconscious into the lake beyond. The strong current from the waterfall dragged them under for a brief moment and they were caught by the underwater stream and were carried off. Soon their bodies rose to the surface and they instinctively grasped for air, but then the water dragged them back down, thrashing them around in the merciless current. Time became meaningless to the nonstop swirling. All each boy knew was when their faces broke the surface to get as much air back into their partly water-filled lungs before they were once again pulled under the murky depths.

Above their heads the storm continued to grow worse, flooding the river and pushing it faster toward the ocean. At some point the boys bodies ended up drifting, being pulled as if by Kami herself, and were likely to be lost forever to the ocean's cold, dark depths. It would have been the end for sure for both of them…that is if there wasn't something swimming by them at that time. Its form was hidden in shadow from the lack of light that could pierce the darkness. But it sailed smoothly as if at complete ease with the blackness. Its eyes glowed a bluish-hue, like two small moons in the night sky. Two wing-like appendages, almost as if they belonged to a bird rather than a creature dwelling in the ocean. They scooped up the boys like hands and carried them up to the surface. Bursting up from the sea, the creature let out a cry never heard in all of the Elemental Nations. Its glowing eyes looked down at the nearly drowned boys and with a mysterious power, it worked on push the water out of their lungs and replacing it with much needed air. It waited until they started breathing on their own and let out a sigh, as if relieved.

It rose its head up, looking at the direction the underwater current had likely pushed their bodies from and frowned. The particular current they rode on came from the forbidden continent….a place where the scent of blood constantly drifted from. Once more its eyes grew brighter and a power seeped into each boy and started to probe their minds. It watched their life in a matter of moments and learned what they knew, what they were, and what they had done.

The creature almost flinched and let go of the blonde one when it sensed another presence inside him, one that was filled with malicious hate. A warning growl echoed up from the dark creature, in its mind's eye it stay what looked like a humongous version of a creature it was familiar with. Its nine tails thrashed hostilely, waiting to see what the bird-like creature would do. It could sense the dark creature's trepidation, feeling a bit of fear of what might happen should the strange being decide to drop the boy back into the ocean.

The temptation was there, the being would not deny it. The same went toward the other boy, who now had short, spiky raven-hair. It saw the darkness in the boy and like the blonde, it sensed another presence inside him, a sick, cruel soul that felt eviler than the nine-tailed beast. They shouldn't have lived through the storm or made it this far out into the sea, and yet they did. Maybe it was fate that had tried to wipe out the boys from where they came from. Having read their minds, it knew now the truth of the forbidden continent. It might have been best to let nature finish what it had started…but the being could not do it.

Their memories were filled with sorrow and pain and a heavy burden they had to carry. The burdens had been forced on them and neither had any real help, but each other, to help them deal with the weight. And yet, the conflicting interests and point of views had lead them to fight each other to the death. It felt their reluctances in actually wanting to kill one another, deep down wanting the other to live, and that was when the being made up its mind. They each carried a darkness but there was hope for them, but it would not be found where they came from. Letting out another ear-piercing cry, the sky lit up with lightning as the storm that continued to rage grew worse.

It gazed down below…where a series of enormous sized whirlpools littered the ocean, making a sort of barrier around the forbidden continent from the rest of the world. The current the human youths had been carried almost threw them into one of them, and had they not caught the creature's attention, they would have been dragged down to the bottom of the sea and died. It had no worry of others trying to follow these two boys, as no human could get passed the whirlpools. It should know, the being had created the whirlpools itself ages ago, but it had forgotten why it had done that in the first place. At the time it seemed like the right action and knew it was to contain something very powerful, but it could not sense that being anymore or had in a very long time.

Looking over at where the humans had come from, it quickly turned and began flying in the complete opposite direction, leading far away from the forbidden continent.

It soared miles in a matter of moments, flying completely across the sea and soon arriving to a new landmass. This one it was very familiar with as its home was close by. The being continued to ride the winds through the raging storm, heading closer and closer to land. It kept away from where it normally roosted, not desiring to have the humans know where it lived…yet. They had to overcome their personal shadows before they were ready for another encounter with it, even if they were unaware of this first meeting.

The being came to one shoreline where it felt the most amount of tranquility. It felt that that was the right place to take them and maybe where their new journey needed to start. It was careful as it approached the land. It had to. The power it emitted was so great it could knock down entire forests if it was not mindful. It slowed down its flight once it had flown over a beach and hovered above a quaint little human town. The winds were becoming too dangerous around the town. It needed to complete its mission and leave before the town was flattened accidentally.

Quickly, it flew to the largest human building it saw and landed before the building. It placed both boys at the foot of the door and let out a roar that would like shake the house and gain the attention of whoever resided inside. Sensing a presence from inside and making its way to the front, the being took to the sky before its own presence was discovered. It flew up high into the sky and watched as a small human with greying hair stormed out in wonder, looking around in confusion. The being chuckled to itself and flew off higher into the sky to avoid detection, the dark clouds immediately hiding its form.

It had done what was needed. Now their fate was once again in their hands and only time will know what will become of them. But as it flew back out into the ocean, it felt that a day would come…when its path would cross those two humans again.

**xXx**

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to a sharp pain across his chest. He gasped out and tried to sit up, only to be pushed right back down. "Ah! What the hell?"

"Language, boy!" an elderly voice spoke out.

"E-Ero-sennin?" Naruto uttered, blinking through the haziness that ruled his vision.

"Who?" the voice asked. "I can assure you, I am not a pervert if that was what you were stating!"

The roughness was different from the voice Naruto was familiar with, but the tone was almost the same level of an older man just like that old perverted toad sage. Naruto shook his head and saw a silhouette of a man hovering over him. "S-Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Naruto said, hearing how tired his own voice was when he spoke.

"It's quite all right. I'm just glad you are awake!" the man said with a cheerier tone, then patted the blonde's head. "You must have been through something very bad. Your entire body is just one big wreck!"

"…Been through worse," Naruto tried to play it off. Truth be told, he hadn't. This was the first time someone had put a fist-sized hole in his chest and almost broke every single bone in his body.

Obviously the silence from the old man said he didn't but it. "This scar on your chest tells me otherwise…but it's amazing, the size of it leads me to believe something stabbed you. Maybe a Beedrill or something, but there is no sign of poison so it couldn't be that. If it had…you would have died from how this wound looks."

"Fast healer…" Naruto whispered back, not feeling up to explaining to some total stranger he had a giant fox sealed up inside him that healed his body to keep itself and him from dying.

"Remarkable," the old man murmured and then noted Naruto starting to drift back to sleep. "You just rest now. I'll make sure you're taken care of…you and your friend here."

Naruto almost bolted off his bed, only to be restrained once more by the old man. "Sasuke!" he shouted, only for that bit of action to zap all his strength and force him unconscious again.

The old man sighed, worried that he almost couldn't hold down the boy as he was amazing strong, even in his critically wounded condition. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed and then looked at the raven-haired boy sleeping soundly in a bed next to the blonde's. "So your name is Sasuke, hmm? Well, that's a start."

It was very strange how they just appeared in from of his lab, especially during the worst storm the quiet town of Pallet had ever experienced. It was even more rattling when his entire lab shook from what he through was a really bad thunderclap, but no lightning strike. What was more was he almost swore the thunderclap sounded a lot like a bird…or a Pokémon. By the time he went out to investigate, a powerful gust almost knocked him back into his lab, but he thought he caught sight of something flying up high into the storm. It was just a faint glimpse, but it was enough for him to prove he had been correct to suspect it was a Pokémon. Then to his further surprise was finding two boys lying at his doorstep. It took no longer than a heartbeat for him to quickly go to their aid and get out of the harsh environment and into his lab.

He once more amazed by the state they both were in. Their clothes were practically torn to shreds. The raven-headed youth didn't look too bad, just from the looks of it he had a concussion as the side of his head was bleeding slightly. He didn't the proper equipment to tell if he did indeed fracture his skull, but he had enough field experience to tell what kind of injuries he was looking at. The blonde looked the worst. That huge scar on his chest looked just too suspicious to him. No one could have gotten a wound like that and survive, especially one as small as the blonde boy. When he further examined the boy's body, he too had a concussion and he was pretty sure the boy might have a few broken ribs.

Until the storm let up it would be too dangerous to take the boys to a hospital, and sadly, the only real hospital that was close was all the way out in Viridian City. So moving them was out of the question for the time being. Right now all he could do was apply First-Aid and grind up some Revival Herbs into a tea. It took a bit to get them to swallow without choking, but once the herbs were in their system, they seemed to be getting better. Almost immediately, the blonde one woke up and then passed out. It was a pity he couldn't get more information out him before he passed back out, but there would be time later to question them. For the moment, they needed to rest and wait out the storm, so the old man did his best to make them comfortable.

After he did all he could do, he settled down in a nearby office chair and watched them, pondering. Their clothes were nothing like he had ever seen, and they both wore a headband with the same symbol…but the raven-haired one's had a slash mark across it. Their obviously was something sufficient about that, he just didn't have the faintest idea. What did give him a clue was the weapons both boys were carrying: kunai, shurikens, and lots of wire. Plus some other things he was fascinated by. They had what looked like scrolls but when he opened them up, he couldn't make out a single thing. The entire calligraphy was like nothing he had ever seen.

It made him think of the ninjas out in Fushico City. Maybe they were some trainees from the Gym Leader out there. He might have tried to call but lately that Gym had been eerily quiet. No news from the Gym Leader had been heard in the past two years, so he couldn't get any answers from them. If they were Fushico ninja, then maybe they could answer where the Gym Leader, Koga, is and what he has been up to for the past two years.

But the headbands made him think he was making the wrong impression. The symbol was intriguing: a spiraled leaf or maybe it was an arrow? He wasn't quite sure but it perked his inquisitive nature and he was eager to solve this little mystery.

**xXx**

At some point he must have drifted off as the old man suddenly woke up when he heard someone groaning. Shaking off his head bit to wake himself up fully, the old man looked over to the bed to see the raven-haired boy falling out of the bed he had been on.

"Whoa, there son! You shouldn't get up so soon!" the old man cautioned.

The boy shot a glare at the old man and the adult was clearly startled when he saw the boy's eyes shift from onyx black to crimson red with three tomoe shapes spinning around. "Where am I? I demand to know!"

The old man blinked for a moment as he could have sworn something struck him, like an invisible force, but he was able to shake it off and look directly into the boy's strange eyes. "You're in my Pokémon Lab. I am Professor Oak, I run this facility."

"Pokey-mon Lab?" the boy uttered.

"Pokémon," the professor corrected, finding himself very startled that the boy had never heard that word. Everyone in the entire world knew about Pokémon, why didn't he?

The boy didn't seem to care for any further explanation as he scoffed at him and tried to pick himself up from the bed, only to glance over to the other bed to see the blonde sleeping there. Instantly, the raven-haired boy turned hostile and he reached down into his thigh-pouch and tried to draw something, only to come out empty handed. "Wha…my kunai!?"

"Yes, I removed them. Children shouldn't be carrying weapons," Professor Oak revealed. "I also wasn't sure what your first reaction would be so I took precaution." It seemed he was correct in removing the harmful gear as the raven-haired boy looked ready to kill when he spotted the blonde.

"You will return my gear, now!" the boy demanded once again.

Professor Oak promptly walked over and smacked the boy on the head lightly, mindful not to cause any real damage. The boy cried out in pain and fell to the ground, holding his sore head. "Feel that? You have a concussion. Only reason I hit you was to show you are in no condition to do anything, let allow tell me what to do. Now, if I might ask, is your name Sasuke?"

The cringing boy flinched at the name, looking up sharply despite his throbbing head. "How do you know me?"

Oak pointed to the blonde sleeping in the bed. "He woke up first last night a bit after I found you two outside my lab. He seemed concerned for you and said your name before he passed back out. He hasn't woken up since if you're wondering."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, but the glare didn't hold up for too long.

Oak raised his brow curiously and hummed to himself. "I take it you two aren't the best of friends?"

"No, it's worse…he is my best friend," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Oh? Then why did you just try to harm him when you saw him?" Professor Oak asked.

Sasuke scoffed at him and looked away. "It's none of your business." He started working on clawing back on the bed and sat down, staring intensely at the blonde. "I can't be here when he wakes up…"

"Why is that? What is the problem here?" Professor Oak said, getting more and more curious. When the boy remained silent, the professor pressed him. "Look, you obviously don't know where you're at. Just the fact you didn't know what I meant when I said Pokémon Lab shows you aren't from around here, so the quicker you explain to me what happened, the liker I can help you both."

Sasuke looked like he was going to remain stubborn, but then sighed, his eyes turning back to their onyx hue. "Where are we exactly?"

Nodding to the question, Oak obliged to answer him. "You're in Pallet Town, more precisely, you are in the Kanto Region."

Sasuke looked up in confusion. "Kanto Region?"

"Yes, this is one of many regions here," Professor Oak answered. "So what region are you from?"

"Land…" Sasuke corrected. "I'm from the Land of Fire…located in the Elemental Nations. The sooner you can tell me how to get back…the better."

Professor Oak sighed at him. "I'm afraid I have no knowledge of this Land of Fire you are talking about. No one has ever heard of the Elemental Nations, and I know because I'm one of the world's top scientists."

"Not a very smart one then if you've never heard of my homeland," Sasuke countered gruffly.

Professor Oak face faulted for a moment until a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "This coming from a little brat that doesn't even know what Pokémon are."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old man, but then conceded to his point. "I guess I shouldn't say anything…where I'm from no one's ever heard of Kanto. But regardless, I need to return…so tell me, is there a continent or place that you've never really explored?"

"No, I've been to everywhere in this world, and there's…wait," Professor Oak suddenly spotted and stared at the boy. "…There is the Forbidden Continent."

"Forbidden?" Sasuke repeated.

Professor Oak quickly got out of his chair and went to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a map. He brought it over to Sasuke and opened it up for him. "This is kinda old. It's no GPS, but it'll do."

Sasuke just stared at him blankly. What was a GPS?

Professor Oak smoothed out the map after he opened it, showing the world and all its landmass. "This is a map of our world. He then pointed to a very large continent, tapping on a spot near a coast. "This is where we are, Pallet Town." He then dragged his finger all the way over to the edge of the map, where it was a collection of swirling images were seen. Everything passed them was literally blacked out. "For some reason this part of the world cannot be photographed, even with our most advance space satellite technology. Something beyond those giant whirlpools is blocked from the rest of the world. That's why it is called the Forbidden Continent because no one can reach it; it's completely forbidden to everyone, human and Pokémon, who want to get to. The whirlpools have too strong a current for any ship to make it through without being pulled under, and the sky is always filled with dangerous lightning storms."

Sasuke frowned heavily. He heard of Whirlpool country and it rested along the border of the Elemental Nations, but he had never heard of whirlpools of cut off a whole section of the world. But that would make sense then why neither continent had heard of each other. He narrowed his brow in thought as he looked closer at the map.

"There has to be a way back…I-" he paused and looked over at the sleeping blonde. "We managed to cross it. How come we didn't die?"

Professor Oak scratched his chin. He first wanted to tell the lad about the Pokémon he thought he saw. It had to have been that Pokémon that saved these boys and brought them to safety, but he had thought about it over some time. Obviously, that Pokémon thought they should be brought here for whatever reason, because it could have just left them to the mercy of the whirlpool…or maybe it was able to cross the whirlpools! He was excited by the possibility. Pokémon were still mysterious creatures to humans and there were far more of them than they had originally account for. It could be have enough power to make the cross over…especially if it was a certain Legendary Pokémon a colleague of his mentioned to him once.

Smiling brightly at Sasuke, the old professor just rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't the faintest idea how you lived that far out into sea!" It was best to trust the Pokémon's decision. It wanted them here and his own instincts seemed to agree. "I'm really sorry, my boy."

Sasuke grunted at him and frowned harder. Oak sighed inwardly that the boy believed him. It would make this transition a lot more easier.

"There has to be a way, otherwise…we wouldn't have survived," Sasuke said stubbornly, glaring at the map like it was mocking him. The distance from just the whirlpools and Kanto was staggering…how did they end up crossing that much ocean and then end up in a small town? There had to be a way and Sasuke had a feeling this old man wasn't coming clean completely. It might be a good idea to force him to tell the truth, but he wasn't in any condition to try yet. It took all his willpower just to activate and hold his Sharingan. It seemed for now he would have to buy the old man's story and figure out the truth himself. Then he remembered that word the old man kept repeating.

Sasuke looked directly at Professor Oak. "You kept mentioning Pokémon…what is a Pokémon exactly?"

An excited smiled appeared on Oak's face. "It'll be easier if I showed you."

He helped the boy off the bed and started leading him into the main part of the lab. Taking him to a shelf filled with rows and rows of small red and white orbs, the professor picked one up and casually tossed it out. Sasuke couldn't understand what he was doing, but then he gasped when the orb opened up and a bright red light escaped from it. The light began to take a form as it deemed and grew. When it faded, a creature now stood before Sasuke and Professor Oak. It had a shiny green shell and a tri-horned head. Instead of hands or claws, it had two wide, curved blades. It was bipedal and had insectile wings flickering behind it, stretching them out now that it was free from its confinement.

"_Scccyyyythhher!_" the creature cried out, rising its bladed arms up and tapping them together.

Sasuke stared with eyes the size of saucers. "What is that? Is it a summon?"

Oak had been staring at Sasuke the moment he threw the ball. He needed to get an honest reaction from him, and indeed, he was correct. The boy had no idea of what Pokémon were. He was curious to what he meant by summon, but right now he needed to explain a very vital part of this world's life.

"That, my dear boy…is a Pokémon," Professor Oak replied and walked over to the dangerous looking creature and patted its crowned head. "This one is specifically called a Scyther. One of the many bug-type Pokémon that roam our world."

"Why was it in that ball?" Sasuke wondered.

"That's how we capture Pokémon and carry them. Pokémon are magical creatures that we humans have yet to fully understand. There's more and more of them popping up over the course of time and we need to catalog them and study them so we can better understand them and live in peace with them," Professor Oak explained. "But Pokémon are dangerous and powerful. In order to protect yourself from them, you have to capture and train one yourself to fend off the wild Pokémon. Some people keep Pokémon as pets or use them in daily labor, like construction or mining for example. But Pokémon are also used to battle…"

This perked up Sasuke's interest. "…Tell me more."

"I thought you'd be interested in that," Oak smirked and continued. "Pokémon trainers have Pokémon battles to strength their Pokémon so they can compete against stronger Pokémon and to help them gain enough experience to reach their next evolutionary life-cycle."

"Evolutionary life-cycle?"

Seeing the confused expression, Oak waved for him to a desk and reached for a file and pulled out a poster. One with three creatures drawn on it. Oak pointed to the smallest creature, one with orange skin and a yellow underbelly with a tail that looked like it was on fire. "This is a Charmander, another kind of Pokémon. This one in particular is a fire-type. This is its child evolutionary state." He ran his finger over an arrow that cycled up to a crimson-scaled creature with a horn protruding out of the back of its head, with longer arms than the Charmander and with bigger talons on its hands and feet. "This is its next stage, the Charmeleon. More powerful and durable, but this is only its middle stage before it reaches its final and more powerful adult evolution." Once more he dragged his finger over another arrow that cycled to a much bigger creature. This one looked like a dragon to Sasuke as it had wings and two horn-like antlers on top of its head. From its long mouth, it sprayed a burst of fire. "The Charizard…one of the most powerful Pokémon a trainer could hope to have."

"So…by making Pokémon battle…they grow into more powerful creatures?" Sasuke replied, wanting to hear himself confirm the fact to make it feel more real. This was all so very strange, even for a shinobi like him. Creatures that could evolve and grow more powerful just by battling other Pokémon

…A smirk grew on his face. "I think I like Pokémon."

"I figured you would," Professor Oak replied and put the poster away. "There are many types of Pokémon out there, many with different types of elemental properties and abilities. It's because of this that I've created a device that will help me catalog all of them."

"A device?" Sasuke uttered, turning back to the old man.

"Yes, I call it the Pokedex. It's a very advanced piece of technology. What it is exactly is a computerized Pokémon encyclopedia that records all information on whatever Pokémon is captured, but there are only so few of these Pokedex made and even fewer trainers who have what it takes to capture ALL the Pokémon in the world," Professor Oak said with a sigh. "So far I've given them to two trainers, one of them being my own grandson, but it will take more than two to fill up the Pokedex, especially when new Pokémon continue to pop up."

Sasuke hummed to himself. This was a pretty strange land he had arrived on with even stranger creatures. From what he saw on the map he was trapped and couldn't return home, which inwardly infuriated him! He hard to return to the Elemental Nations, get the power that Orochimaru promised him…and then kill the man that murdered everyone he loved. There had to be a way to get back, no matter what it took.

"Sasuke…? Are you thinking about returning to the land you came from?" the eerily precise professor inquired.

Sasuke grunted at him, borrowing a hole into the floor as he returned to brooding on his predicament.

"If you are…there might be a way to do it."

Sasuke immediately turned on the man and grabbed his coat and yanked on it. "Tell me! I need to get back!"

With surprising strength, Oak removed Sasuke's hands from his coat and patted the boy's head. "Calm down first. Nothing is gained in hasty actions."

Sasuke started to glared again but soon thought better and lessened it to a slight frown of his brow. "How can I return?"

"A please would have been nice, but I imagine that's the best I'll get out of you," Professor Oak remarked with a disapproving frown, then rubbed his chin. "Anyway, what I meant by there being a way…I meant that you might be able to find a Pokémon that could help you get back."

"A Pokémon could cross the whirlpools? Which one! Where can I find it!" Sasuke asked eagerly.

To his disappointment, the old man shrugged. "There are many Pokémon, son. But there are some that are known to have remarkable power that defies all natural law. I bet if you can track one of these Pokémon down, you might be able to use it to get you back home."

Sasuke locked onto the man's steady gaze, looking deep into his eyes with a determination one would never suspect to see in a young boy. "If there is one of these Pokémon that could help me return to the land I belong to, then I'll do whatever it takes to get it!"

"It won't be easy," Professor Oak warned. "Not many people can capture Pokémon, especially the really strong ones. It takes a certain kind of…trainer…to be able to catch 'em all."

Sasuke just brushed it off. "I'm not just anyone…I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I will do whatever I might to achieve my one goal."

"One goal?" Oak repeated, staring at the boy harder. Something about the way he said made him very unsettled, and he started to have second-thoughts about what he was going to get the boy into. Hopefully he was wrong and this journey might be what the boy needed. "Well, whatever it is, I won't pry. That's none of my business, but be sure that you do everything to stay safe, okay?" he said with a warm smile.

Sasuke was a bit taken back. No one had been so considerate about his personal business. He didn't even try and curve that simple sentence into obtaining any information about it. The old man didn't realize it, but he had just earned a bit of respect from the Uchiha. The professor noticed the sudden change in the boy as he didn't seem so defensive anymore.

"Now then! Let's get you started!" Professor Oak said and reached into his coat and pulled out a small red rectangular device. He presented it to Sasuke. "This is the Pokedex. I wish to give you one because I feel it will help you on your journey, and as a favor to me for helping you adjust to a different place."

"I…" Sasuke was a bit perplexed, even with seeing the device the professor seemed so proud of. It was nothing like he had ever seen. He took the device and studied it for a moment, not really sure how it worked until he found a panel flipped open.

"Just point it at the Pokémon and it will tell you all the information you will need," Professor Oak said, handing Sasuke the Pokeball that had unleashed the Scyther.

Suddenly, a scan came to life and a small pixel image of the Pokémon appeared with its classified name, its type, even its weight and size. Underneath that was a brief summary: "With ninja-like speed and agility, it can create an illusion that there is more than one."

Ninja-like speed? That really got Sasuke's attention as he looked at the Scyther and smirked. "It's fast, huh? I'd like to see that!"

The Scyther locked onto him and repeated its namesake in a way as if it was agreeing to the challenge presented to it. It looked at a nearby chair and in a blink of an eye, it was upon said chair and its scythe-like arms had finished swiping at it. A moment went by and then the chair fell not in two pieces, but dozens of pieces. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan in time to catch the movement and he was a bit scared when he found his eyes almost couldn't keep up with the Pokémon. That kind of speed was on par to a Jonin. He barely kept up with its attack and only counted five before the rest became a blur. It just showed that even with his eyes fully awakened, he'd still have to train them.

An anxious smile appeared on his face. If Pokémon were this powerful…maybe he was on the verge of something better than what Orochimaru could ever promise to give him. 'That is perfect."

"You liked that, huh? Well, then here!" Professor Oak said and tossed Sasuke the Scyther's Pokeball.

Sasuke caught it as easily as he would a flying kunai, but he gave the professor a puzzled looked.

"I think this Scyther will do well as your starter Pokémon. No trainer can start their journey without a starter one," Professor Oak smiled. "I'm afraid we don't have any of the standard starters normally given to trainers, but that Scyther is a cut above most Scythers I've ever seen."

"Can you show me how this works…and how I can catch more?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll do more than that!" Professor Oak said. "You're going to need some new clothes and some gear before you head out. I think you're about the same size as my grandson…"

Once more he led Sasuke and this time it was outside of the lab and down a trail-beaten road. It took about ten minutes to reach a plain looking house and entered. Sasuke took in the strange interior, at the carpeted floor and stared in wonder when Professor oak didn't bother to stop to take his shoes off. He guessed people on this continent didn't have the same customs as the Elemental Nations did and decided to go with it, feeling a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon got over it.

He scanned the rest of the room. It reminded him a lot like Naruto's apartment, only the bed not in sight. There was a simple TV in front of a large couch. A table rested right in the middle of the room and occupied by a girl with long brunette hair. She looked up from whatever she was looking at on the table and smiled when she saw the old man.

"Grandpa!" the girl beamed and gracefully sat up.

Sasuke was a bit awed when he saw her. She looked only two, maybe three, years older than him, but she had matured healthy as her body was very curvy…and was blessed in the chest department.

"Mary, hey there, deary!" Professor Oak greeted and went over to give his granddaughter a big hug.

"What are you doing home? You usually don't leave your lab unless there's something important," Mary asked in curiosity.

"Kinda is, deary. Found a lad that was just starting his Poke-Journey and he ran into a little bad like…think it was a flock of spearows," Professor Oak said with a kind smile as he lied.

Sasuke kept quiet. He was willing to go with the lie as he didn't feel like explaining himself, even to this lovely girl. That caused a tick mark to appear on his forehead. _Do I like older girls…?_

"Oh, you poor thing!" Mary quickly rushed over to Sasuke and bent down and hugged him. "Don't let that discourage you! We'll help you out and get you back on your way!"

Sasuke was a bit taken off guard when his face was suddenly pressed against the older girl's chest. His eyes almost popped out of head at the warm globes pressing against either side of his face. The heat from her body made his face turn completely red, even with the blood rushing to a place he really didn't want it to go. If the older girl noticed she was either completely oblivious or didn't care that she was smothering a boy into her chest.

Professor Oak stood in the background and chuckled quietly at the boy's expense, then politely cleared his throat. "Dear, let's go see if we can't find some of Blue's clothes that he didn't take with him."

"Oh okay!" Mary said and pulled the dazed Uchiha away from her. "Follow me, his room is right upstairs!"

Without waiting for him to comply, Mary dragged him straight up the stairs. Professor followed after them at a calm pace, smirking all the while. When he entered Blue's room, he found Mary pulling out all of his grandson's clothes and neatly placing them on the bed. Sasuke was standing near the door and looking ready to bolt.

"Everything okay~?" Professor Oak said in a sing-song tone.

"…Older women are dangerous," Sasuke murmured, keeping his eyes locked on Mary.

Professor Oak laughed and patted the raven-haired youth. "Give it another year, you'll change your tune about that."

"Doubt it," Sasuke grumbled back through clinched teeth.

The old man just smirked more.

After Mary had laid out the clothes for Sasuke, the Uchiha boy looked through them and picked out what looked practical to him, then after asking Mary to leave the room, who just giggled at how bashful he was, making the boy a bit more grouchy. He tried on a bluish-black long-sleeve shirt with a high collar and a pair of white cargo pants. He didn't bother with the shoes, wanting to keep his combat sandals as they were still in good condition. Professor Oak did insist he wear a belt with odd little clips on it, Sasuke didn't it was necessary, until the professor showed that his pokeball could attach on them to make it easier for him to carry and to reach for them when he needed to call out a Pokémon. Once he had a new outfit on, Sasuke said he'd return for the rest of the clothes when he got all his surviving gear back, not wanting to part with any of it any longer than he had to. There was no telling where he was going to be able to get replacements for any of them. The sealing scrolls he could recreate, even if by primitive standards. It was standard teachings for shinobi out on long-term missions and aren't able to get a hand on normal supplies.

His weapons will be an entirely different problem. He wasn't sure it there were any weaponsmiths, or even a simple blacksmith, on this strange continent. So he'd have to use them sparingly. His throwing weapons, all would have to be his last resort, because there may be situations where he won't be able to retrieve them. But from what he saw with that Scyther, he might not need to worry too much about using his own weapons. Those blades it had for arms would be great substitutes, and if he could capture more of them or other kinds of Pokémon, all the better.

Now that he was clothed, he alerted the old man he was ready to get his weapons and other gear back. Oddly, it wasn't as hard as he thought to get his stuff back, but the old man had only handed them over when they were outside his lab. A smart move. If he had gotten his stuff back…he might have been tempted to finish what he started with Naruto while he had the chance. The old man obviously wasn't willing to take chances.

Sasuke went back to get the spare clothes, sealing them away in his storage scroll, and then went outside where Professor Oak and the Scyther were waiting for him.

"I see you're packed and ready," Professor Oak said with that calm smile still on his face. "But I don't think you're quite ready yet. Let me see your Pokedex real quick."

Wondering what he was on about, Sasuke handed over his Pokedex. "So what am I missing?"

"An ID," Professor Oak replied simply as he hit a few buttons and then added a chip into the Pokedex. "This will tell anyone—particularly any law officers—you'll probably come across that you are a resident of Pallet Town. Oh, and I'm not sure what kind of currency you are used to using back where you're from, but here we use a electronic way of paying things, are you familiar with a word called credit?"

"We have credit," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, good. One less thing to explain. Well, here Trainers use it for everything. The best way to get more credit is to battle other Trainers in Pokémon battles. So be aware that other Trainers will openingly challenge you when they see you are one as well," Professor Oak warned. "I've already added fifteen hundred credits for you. It's standard starting money for all Trainers, so that would help you starting out. The rest you will have to earn through battles or sell whatever you find of valve along your way."

Sasuke nodded in thanks. He probably would have been in serious trouble if the old man hadn't thought ahead like he did. Also now he knew to be alert of potential opponents.

"An added function I placed your Pokedex is everything a Pokémon Trainer will need to know. From all the element types and advantages to the type of moves a Pokémon can use," Professor Oak added quickly and then handed the Pokedex back to the Uchiha. "You can read it whenever you need to, but I suggest starting now so you're better prepared."

Sasuke took back the Pokedex and hummed to himself for a moment. "…I'll read it but after I get some distance from here…"

"Leaving so soon? What about your friend?" Professor Oak replied curiously. He already assumed the boy planned to leave, but he wanted to maybe get a hint to why the two of them seem so hostile toward each other.

"It's better this way…" Sasuke answered simply.

Sighing inwardly to lack of information, the old professor conceded for now. This boy reminded him too much of his own grandson. Prideful and very stubborn. He made the right choice in sending this boy off on a poke-journey. It'll do him good just like it will do his grandson Blue. Speaking of which…

"Since it's going to be that way, I do have another favor to ask. I have a feeling you might come across my grandson, Blue. If you do, I should warn you…he'll most likely challenge you, especially if he sees you wearing his stuff. Heh heh!" Professor Oak chuckled. "I'd train very hard before that encounter, my grandson is no pushover."

"Neither am I," Sasuke countered.

"All the same, take the material in your Pokedex seriously, it will really help you," Professor Oak reminded and then escorted the boy out to the main road that led out of Pallet Town. "I should be a responsible adult and force you to stay, considering you still need time to recover, but I see you'll probably just run off the moment I turn my back, so no point in holding you back. Just be careful out here and don't push yourself too hard at least the first few days okay?"

Sasuke almost brushed off this concern, but the man had been too generous to him and understanding. He deserved a better response than his usual cold shoulder responses. "…I will, thanks."

"Good! Then off you go, be sure to call me once you've reached Viridian City. It's standard for all trainers to report to their whereabouts with a professor when they've reached a settlement. It helps us keep track of a trainer's progress during his journey," Professor Oak said, then waved him off. "Okay, off with you! You have a grand new world to explore and many Pokémon to catch!"

Sasuke smirked and waved just once at the old man and started down the road. He had no idea what to expect in this strange land with these strange Pokémon, but it was just another milestone in his ultimate path. He will find a way back to the Elemental Nations, he will obtain the power he desired—and finally—kill his murderous brother and restore honor to his clan.

Just before he was too far gone, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the old man, and said, "Tell the dobe if he follows me…he better be ready for our next encounter."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin in thought. He almost forgot about the other boy. His injuries were more critical than the brunettes. It might take some time before he was up and ready. He'd need some serious help and the old professor had a very strong feeling the blonde will want to go after Sasuke. He stood there in the middle of the road and watched the Uchiha depart, as he did all trainers who left his lab to begin their journey, but this was the first time he wondered to himself…was this the right choice?


End file.
